Yuuku & Winx Club
by Nyame
Summary: The Winx Club is in need of dire help when the Akatsuki come to Magix and team up with the Trix. So Yuuku is requested to come for them by Ms. Faragonda, a close friend of Cleopatra. HidanHarem Didn’t see that coming, did ya? and Oc Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Winx Club is in need of dire help when the Akatsuki come to Magix and team up with the Trix. So Yuuku is requested to come for them by Ms. Faragonda, a close friend of Cleopatra. HidanHarem (Didn't see that coming, did ya?) and Oc Pairings. Takes place after Season 3.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I no own any shows that may come up in the story.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Pairings**

Hidan X Konan X Icy X Stormy X Darcy (I repeat, didn't see that coming did ya?)

Kaisho X Hicha

Sarome X Deila

Itacie X Kisana

Pein Jr. X Kona

Obita X Z3

Sky X Bloom

Brandon X Stella

Riven X Musa

Timmy X Tecna

Helia X Flora

Nabu X Layla

Timon X Cleopatra

Itachi X Salerena

Deidara X Delia

Timon X Cleopatra

(Later in the Story)

Toga X Cedia

TG X Rae

GG X GT

Tsunade X Jiraiya

Minato X Kushina

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

Yuuku is a group of S-Class criminals. Each member has a unique connection with the Akatsuki. Every member is one of the most dangerous ninjas to ever come into existence. And it was all because of their parents. But that will be revealed with time.

While each member has their specialty, they are also equal in the other areas as well. Take this as an example.

What if one member's specialty was genjutsu and its level was that of a jounin. That would also mean that member's ninjutsu level was also that of a jounin along with taijutsu, kenjutsu, and their skill in medical ninjutsu. Yet all of their specialties are Kage level, Yuuku member's strength depends on their specialty. How strong your specialty is how you rank in Yuuku. Currently, only ten members are in Yuuku because that's how many are in the Akatsuki currently.

With all the power they have, many would think that they only want more.

But in reality they only have one goal.

To make the Akatsuki suffer for ruining their lives of both them and their loved ones.

But there are only two people who can order Yuuku to do as they please.

Their leader who they call Hime-sama and the Yukage of Yugakure aka…

Cleopatra Royala, the Legendary Queen of the Gods.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Yugakure)

Cleopatra was currently battling the worst enemy of all Kages.

Paperwork.

One Kage would think this was battle she could not win. But Minato told her something that all Kages would kill to know. The secret to defeating paperwork.

It was the Kage Bunshin.

If any of the other Kages knew that they would take out a piece of paper, with a circle in the middle, saying "Bang Head Here", and do exactly what it said, while saying stupid at each bang.

She then started reading a mission request. Her eyes widened as she kept on reading the request. When she finished she summoned a chuunin to inform Yuuku they have a mission and to get to her office immediately.

The Chuunin saluted with a "Hai Yukage-sama!!!" and shunshined to his destination.

She then summoned her two grandchildren to her office.

(Five minutes later)

All of Yuuku soon appeared in the office, cowls concealing their faces.

Cleopatra sat in her chair wearing a mesh shirt, a black robe with a cowl, navy blue shinobi pants, and black shinobi sandals. She closed her eyes an opened them before speaking.

"Yuuku, I have a mission for you, an S-ranked one to be exact. You are to pose as students at three schools in the realm of Magix. This will be a school year-long mission. I myself am going with you."

Salerena and Delia exchanged looks before watching every member of Yuuku removed their cowls.

"Why do they need us at Magix, Cleopatra-sama?" spoke Obita.

"Because an old enemy of theirs has teamed up with…well they'll tell you when we get there.

Now each of you will be going to a different school. The boys will be going to an all boys' hero school called Red Fountain. Hicha, Kona, Delia, and Obita will be going to an all girls' school called Alfea, while Deila, Kisana, and Salerena will be going to a school called Cloud Tower. Any questions?"

"Will we have to use henge?" asked Hicha.

"No, the people there have seen worst than some of your looks. No offence. Any more questions?"

Silence.

"One more thing, you are all required to act like normal city civilian teenagers." Cleo grinned mischievously.

No one spoke a word.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

(Magix)

Ms. Faragonda was not having a good day. She had received news that two people had been seen throughout Magix wearing strange sandals, long, dark cloaks with red clouds, a red interior, and chin-high collars, nail polish, and straw hats with bells. While no one else in the realm knew who these people were is what scared her. But when she saw the strange metal plates sewn onto head bands with strange symbols engraved tied onto their forehead, she knew exactly who they were. They were shinobi. She had met two ninjas once and knew how dangerous shinobi could be and sent a warning to the students and to Cloud Tower and Red Fountain. She wasn't willing to lose a life so she sent for immediate help and summoned people needed for this. The graduates of Red Fountain, Nabu, Professor Griffin, Headmaster Saladin, and o course, the Winx Club.

"I don't get it Ms. Faragonda, why don't you let us go after them? I'm sure we could beat them." asked Bloom.

"Bloom; there is more to a shinobi. Their ninja at the rank of what they call Jonin could take down Valtor without anything more of than a scratch." responded the aging woman.

Everyone was shocked. These "shinobi" were powerful enough to take down Valtor, a wizard that could take down the Company of Light without any trouble, like it was nothing. It was quite shocking to them.

Faragonda watched as everyone froze at what she just said. She sighed and began to explain wat she did to them.

"I know this is quite shocking to all of you but it's true. Now I'm going to tell you who I just requested to come here because of this predicament."

Everyone's attention was at the Alfea headmistress.

"Years ago, when I was young, I was trying to perform a spell and messed up. I landed in the shinobi world, the Elemental countries. The Elemental countries are a hidden continent in the land of Japan. I was attacked a group of ninja and when I tried to cast a spell, it didn't work well on them. Just when they were about to kill me, a duo of ninja saved me. They helped me and let me stay with them in their village. When I left, we became very good friends. We promised each other that if any needed help from each other we would come. They are very powerful and will probably know what to do right now with these strange people."

Silence.

"So let's get ready for our new visitors."

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**A crossover never done before.**

**So I tried to be the first one to do it.**

**R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A reminder on Pairings is below.**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Pairings**

Hidan X Konan X Icy X Stormy X Darcy (I repeat, didn't see that coming did ya?)

Kaisho X Hicha

Sarome X Deila

Itacie X Kisana

Pein Jr. X Kona

Obita X Z3

Sky X Bloom

Brandon X Stella

Riven X Musa

Timmy X Tecna

Helia X Flora

Nabu X Layla

Timon X Cleopatra

Itachi X Salerena

Deidara X Delia

Timon X Cleopatra

(Later in the Story)

Toga X Cedia

TG X Rae

GG X GT

Tsunade X Jiraiya

Minato X Kushina

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The Winx Club is in need of dire help when the Akatsuki come to Magix and team up with the Trix. So Yuuku is requested to come for them by Ms. Faragonda, a close friend of Cleopatra. HidanHarem (Didn't see that coming, did ya?) and Oc Pairings. Takes place after Season 3.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Disclaimer: I no own any shows that may come up in the story.**

**Story commences in…**

**5…**

**4…**

**3…**

**2…**

**1…**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Pairings**

Hidan X Konan X Icy X Stormy X Darcy (I repeat, didn't see that coming did ya?)

Kaisho X Hicha

Sarome X Deila

Itacie X Kisana

Pein Jr. X Kona

Obita X Z3

Sky X Bloom

Brandon X Stella

Riven X Musa

Timmy X Tecna

Helia X Flora

Nabu X Layla

Timon X Cleopatra

Itachi X Salerena

Deidara X Delia

Timon X Cleopatra

(Later in the Story)

Toga X Cedia

TG X Rae

GG X GT

Tsunade X Jiraiya

Minato X Kushina

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Normal Pov**

In Alfea the people summoned to Faragonda's office were currently preparing for the soon to be visiting 'exchange students' or Yuuku to be exact. Cleopatra had given a list to Faragonda explaining who would be going to which dorm and files on each member of Yuuku, except for personal information. She wrote a message saying that would be told by her personally. The Alfea headmaster read each profile and then summoned the needed people again.

"Is everything ready for their arrival?" she asked the other occupants in the office.

"Yes, we were able to find an extra dorm in Cloud Tower along with other needed necessities." spoke Griffin.

"So have we Faragonda." Saladin continued.

"So has Alfea. So now let's look at the files of our oncoming shinobi."

Everyone looked at Faragonda.

The aging Alfea Headmaster closed her eyes and whispered a spell as she placed her hand on the manila folder on her desk. A blue mist started to come over the folder. A piece of paper lifted up. Its front side faced Faragonda. The blue mist surrounding it then turned into what seemed like a special projector. It was as big as the office. The paper that was lifted in front of Faragonda suddenly projected onto the screen. It was enlarged so everyone could see. Ms. Faragonda then started to speak.

"_This is S-class information about the Yugakure's most elite ninja, Yuuku. Read in private and keep in high security._

_Yuuku is made of ten individual ninja with skills on par or better than that of the Yondaime, the greatest ninja in existence. Each member has a specialty that most if not all other ninja fear._

_Yuuku only obeys the command of their leader, who they call Hime-sama and the Yukage, the most powerful being in all worlds._

_Each member is not only chosen for their skill in the ways of the shinobi, but also because of their connection with the Akatsuki, a terrorist organization bent on world domination._

_If you want more information then continue reading the other contents in this file._"

Faragonda lowered her hand slightly and the paper in front of her went back into the folder while another one was lifted up. That paper then projected itself on the screen. Faragonda then started to read again.

"_The next few papers in the holds information on the members of Yuuku and the Yukage._"

Faragonda looked down to see a picture of a sixteen-year old girl. She had long, dark brown hair, onyx eyes and slightly tan skin. She had neutral look on her face. She then started reading her profile.

"_Name: Obita Uchiha_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eyes: Onyx_

_Skin: Tan_

_Clan: Uchiha_

_Father: Madara Uchiha_

_Mother: Unknown_

_Connection to Akatsuki: Father is third in command_

_Lover: Zetsu the Third_

_Alias: N/A_

_Nickname: N/A_

_Rank: SSS-rank, Member of Yuuku_

_Crimes:_

_Stone Country: Responsible for death of the Daimyo's son._

_Stole several of Iwa's clans' scrolls._

_Lightning country: Severely injuring the Raikage._

_Killed 4/5 of the Shinobi force._

_Grass Country: Lead the team that broke out Zetsu the Third._

_Responsible for the death of the Kusakage._

_Bounty: Seventy billion Ryou_

_Famous Kills: The Hibaru, Kali Meiga_

_The Kurosendo, Daki Mozo_

_The Kusakage, Hagi Devi_

_Notes: She wields a legendary doujutsu or Kekkai Genkai concerning the eye, called the Sharingan._

_Older cousin of Itacie Uchiha_

_Is currently in a relationship with Zetsu the Third. _

_Have three different personalities. The first one is childish, kind, and speaks in third person, the second is Serious, cruel and sadistic and the third is defined as the pure definition of insanity, due to the fact it's the combination of the first two._"

Faragonda's eyes were wide. This girl must have been through a lot, all shinobi have is what she was told, but this is whole new level. She couldn't think of a life worse than this. She went ahead and switched the paper again. This time it was a boy.

The rest of the occupants were thinking the same thing. But their thoughts were interrupted when Faragonda started reading again.

"_Name: Zetsu the Third_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair color: Green_

_Eyes: Yellow_

_Skin: ½ white, ½ black_

_Clan: N/A_

_Father: Zetsu the second_

_Mother: Unknown_

_Connection to Akatsuki: Father is spy for Akatsuki_

_Lover: Obita Uchiha_

_Alias: N/A_

_Nickname: N/A_

_Rank: SSS-rank, Member of Yuuku_

_Crimes:_

_Grass Country: Stole the Forbidden Scroll and several other secret techniques_

_Killed 5/6 of the shinobi force_

_Rain Country: Killed 300 shinobi while stealing their Forbidden Scroll_

_Water Country: Killed ½ of the shinobi force while rescuing several bloodline clans_

_Bounty: Seventy billion Ryou_

_Famous kills: the Snake Sannin Orochimaru _(I'm making him the one who killed the Hebi-teme)

_Notes: Is Schizophrenic._

_In a Relationship with Obita Uchiha._

_Is Cannibalistic._"

Now this is something to be afraid of. The boy was cannibalistic and a schizo. Quite a shocker. Faragonda changed pictures again.

"_Name: Itacie Uchiha_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Male_

_Hair color: Black_

_Eyes: Black_

_Skin: Caucasian_

_Clan: Uchiha_

_Father: Itachi Uchiha_

_Mother: Unknown_

_Connection to Akatsuki: Father is member of Akatsuki_

_Lover: Kisana Hoshigaki_

_Alias: N/A_

_Nickname: N/A_

_Rank: SSS-rank, Member of Yuuku_

_Crimes:_

_Rain country: Destroyed half the village causing several and extreme casualties_

_Rice Country: Destroyed Oto_

_Bounty: Seventy billion Ryou_

_Famous kills: the Black Raven Kon Rou_

_The Thunderbird Segio Ren_

_Notes: He wields a legendary doujutsu or Kekkai Genkai concerning the eye, called the Sharingan._

_Younger cousin of Obita Uchiha_

_In a relationship with Kisana Hoshigaki_

_Has an obsession of pocky so large that his lover has to threaten certain 'activities' in order for him to stop."_

Faragonda immediately changed to the next one. Now this guy was weird.

"_Name: Kisana Hoshigaki_

_Age: 16_

_Gender: Female _

_Hair color: Blue_

_Eyes: Black_

_Skin: Blue_

_Clan: Hyouton_

_Father: Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Mother: Unknown, presumed to be a member of the Hyouton clan_

_Connection to Akatsuki: Father is member of Akatsuki_

_Lover: Itacie Uchiha_

_Alias: N/A_

_Nickname: N/A_

_Rank: SSS-rank, member of Yuuku_

_Crimes:_

_Rain Country: Aided Itacie Uchiha in destroying half of the village_

_Water Country: Said that she destroyed the Mizukage tower, real reason is because she is the daughter of one of the former __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū **__(Seven Swordsmen of the Mist), Kisame Hoshigaki_

_Bounty: Seventy billion Ryou_

_Famous kills: Former first seat of the __**Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū**_ _Delmie_ _Sasgewa_

_Former sixth seat of the__** Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shū **__Freana Deeli_

_Notes: Wields the legendary Hyouton Kekkai Genkai and Samehada Jr., a Sword made from a part of the original Samehada_

_In a relationship with Itacie Uchiha_

_Has a wide collection of swords from all over the world."_

Faragonda did another change.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**We shall continue with the rest of the profile next chapter!! R&R!!!!**


End file.
